Recueil de Drabbles
by xHeaarts
Summary: Des mots, des mots, et des mots. Cent suffisent à faire passer l'émotion voulu. Chaque personnage à son histoire, son mot à dire, il suffit juste de le laisser s'exprimer, pour enfin comprendre et apprécier. Ce qu'ils ont sur le coeur, leurs pensées secrètes. Cent mots. /Label SPPS\
1. Chapter 1

_Et donc voici ce premier texte, inspiré d'une ébauche d'OS, érit il y a quelques temps déjà. Je voulais vraiment le mettre quelque part, car il parle d'un peronnage qui me touche beaucoup. C'est ma chouchoute, d'ailleurs, j'adore écrire sur elle. Alors, j'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne Lecture !_

* * *

_**Pour l'amour d'un père**_

J'étais prête à tout. J'en avais besoin. Désespérément, atrocement. Comme un besoin morbide, inscrit au plus profond de ma chair. Impérieux et pourtant légitime, ce poids représentait tout ce qui me permettait encore d'avancer et persévérer. J'étais prête à tout. Pour lui, pour son amour, pour exister. Tout simplement. Je voulais vivre en me disant que je n'étais pas là pour rien. Que j'étais née pour quelque chose, non pour vivre dans l'ombre des autres, inexistante et faible. Je voulais avoir ma place dans ce monde lumineux, à ses côtés. Qu'il me reconnaisse, enfin, après tant d'années à souffrir de ce manque. Je voulais un père.

* * *

_Alors alors ? J'espère que vous aurez reconnu là Cana, sinon, revoyez vos classique, c'est impératif ! En tout cas, j'espère que ce court texte vous aura plus, et que vous me ferez part de vos avis, je ne m'y connais pas non plus tellement en Drabble, alors je vous fais confiance !_


	2. Chapter 2

_Et bing, nouveau Drabble ! J'essaye de m'attacher un maximum à la contrainte des 100 mots, mais je dois dire qu'il est affreusement tentant d'en faire plus. Je  
le ferais sûrement par la suite si le sujet sur lequel j'écris me passionne particulièrement. Après, n'hésitez à me dire ce que vu en pensez, je suis ouverte à toutes propositions !_

_Merci Bymeha, pour son avis _

_Malheureusement pour moi, aucun personnage ne m'appartient ! _

* * *

_We are airy Tail !_

_« Nous sommes inarrêtables, puisque nous sommes Fairy Tail ! »_

Ce doux sentiment de bien être, quand sonne enfin l'heure de la victoire. Enfin, Cana avait pu offrir à sa Guilde une somptueuse victoire. Elle. Et pas un autre. Elle avait su montrer qu'Erza n'était pas la seule Mage de la Guilde capable de réaliser des miracles. Elle avait montré à tous qu'elle était une grande Mage, d'une grande Guilde. Ils étaient Fairy Tail, et chacun d'entre eux étaient susceptibles de provoquer l'émoi de la foule. Ils allaient gagner, aussi sûrement qu'elle s'appelait Cana Alberona, et qu'elle était enfin la digne fille de Guildartz Clive !

* * *

_Qu'en pensez vous alors ?_


	3. Chapter 3

_Aujurd'hui, je vous poste deux Drabbles, pour votre plusgrand plaisir, __je l'espère. Je trouvais que c'est deux là allaient bien ensembles, alors j'ai __décidé de les mettres ensembles, bien que les styles soient assez __différents.J'espère donc qu'ils vous plairont malgré tout. Et j'espère que vous __me direz ce que vous pensez des 100 mots,__ ça m'intéresse !_

Et encore merci à Bymeha !

* * *

**_Sourire_**

_Il avait faim._ Il voulait manger, sentir sa peau se tendre sur son ventre et son estomac crier grâce. Sentir couler en lui cette douce sensation de chaleur revigorante et entêtante. Il avait besoin de cette sensation, pour repartir à l'assaut, rester fidèle à lui-même, et continuer, quoi qu'il arrive, à sourire, et réchauffer le cœur de sa famille. Donner une image forte, malgré le manque qui hanté son cœur. Il voulait ressentir ce contact, voir ce sourire, entendre ces voix… Alors il voulait sourire. Comme toujours, sans faillir. Avancer, ne pas oublier, mais rester, et sourire. _Il voulait s'enflammer._

_**Farce**_

Voler. Tourbillonner. Passer près de Mirajane et recevoir un petit geste d'affection. Regarder Natsu et lui renvoyer son immense sourire, pensant déjà aux conséquences de leur farce du jour. Observer Grey se déshabiller, et s'amuser à cacher son pantalon. Survoler Levy et lui faire perdre la page qu'elle lisait. Et enfin, rire lorsque Lucy en vient presque à hurler, se grattant à en perdre la raison. Et encore sourire à Natsu, savourant leur farce, pleinement. Et retourner auprès de Wendy, se reposer, car le rôle de petit démon de Fairy Tail n'était pas de tout repos. Mais fuir, Lucy arrivant à grand pas.

* * *

_En fait, je suis particulièrement fière du Drabble Natsu,je ne sais pas, j'aime ce qu'il s'en dégage. Par contre, beaucoup celui d'Happy. Il est léger, mais il manque un petit quelque chose à mon goût. J'espère que vous l'aurez aimé quand même, en tout cas ! A vous ! ;D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Youyouh ! Encore moi, et oui, c'est d'une facilité déconcertante d'écrire des Drabbles, c'est fou comme l'exercice me plaît ! Limite coup de tête, en fait... Et puis, celui ci, je m'identifie tellement dedans, que j'aurais pu en mettre beaucoup plus. Il me représente bien. En fait, en écrivant, je me suis rendue compte que je resemblais beaucoup à ce personnage. Enfin, vous verrez bien de qui il s'agit, j'espère que vous trouverez !_

* * *

_**Patience**_

Elle essuyait ses verres, tranquillement. Comme toujours, en somme. Elle évitait de trop y penser, mais au fond, elle savait bien qu'elle finirait par se lasser, un jour. En attendant, elle évitait une nouvelle fois la chaise qui tentait de la décapiter. Elle sourit, masquant ainsi son abattement. C'était son armure à elle, celle que personne n'avait jamais su percer à jour. Son apparence d'ange, antithèse même de ce qu'elle était vraiment. Le deuil avait enterré son véritable sourire, le transformant en un masque niais et fragile, face auquel personne ne pouvait rien faire, ne comprenant pas sa signification.

* * *

_Yahou ! Alors, qui est-ce donc ?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjouuuuur ! Alors, aujourd'hui, c'est un Drabble assez spécial que je vous confie. En fait, il parle de l'histoire de deux personnages assez spécial pour moi. en fait, il est lié à ma fiction Le Commencement, pour ceux qui connaissent. Mais même ceux là ne le comprendront pas forcément. C'est un synthèse de mes hypothèses quand au passé de deux personnages assez intriguants de Fairy Tail. J'espère que lorsque vous l'aurez lu, vous me ferez par de votre avis, et de ce que vous avez compris de lui. Bonne lecture à vous !_

_**Et encore merci à Bymeha**, qui me donne inlassabement ses avis, qui me font chaud au coeur ! _

* * *

_**Douleur**_

Un océan de douleur. La souffrance. Le sang. Le rugissement de bêtes colossales, capable de détruire un village entier à elles seules. La lueur de leurs crocs dans le crépuscule scintillant de rosée. La pureté du jour tacheté de sang. Le souvenir des hurlements. Et une main, tendue vers elle, qu'elle ne pouvait attraper. Un regard d'enfant, apeuré, perdu dans un océan de souffrance. Puis une ombre, et rien. Le vide. Rien d'autre que le souvenir de ce sourire autrefois si lumineux qu'il en assombrissait le Soleil à lui seul. Juste ce regard rouge, comme le sang, et ce grondement bestial, au loin.

* * *

_Alors alors, qui est donc ce mystérieux personnage ?_


	6. Chapter 6

_Cette fois, on quitte Fairy Tail, ou du moins la Guilde, on change de région ! __Et je commence par un personnage non mystère (que c'est mal dit !). J'espère que __vous aurez le même point de vu que moi à son sujet ;D_

* * *

_**Conquête**_

_Une nuit ma belle, une seule, de douce extase. Permets le moi et je serais le plus heureux des hommes._ Voilà ce qu'il promettait à chacune de ses conquêtes. Les mots qui les faisaient fondre, toutes. Il avait toujours été doué pour parvenir à ses fins. Et lorsque les mots ne fonctionnaient plus, ils passaient à autre chose. Une autre technique d'approche, plus subtile. C'était sa façon d'être, son jeu personnel. Comme Mage de Blue Pegasus, il considérait cela comme son droit légitime, et même plus, un devoir. Amoureux éternel des femmes et de leurs secrets, il était _Hibiki Laytis_.

* * *

_Hibiki, mon petit Hibiki... Vraiment, c'est un homme à femme, mais pas comme Bacchus. Il aime les femmes, et les respectes, contraire à l'autre alcoolique à la manque. En tout cas, voilà, c'est décidé, je vais changer mes Drabbles, et les écrire sur d'autres personnages, pour changer un peu. Il y en a tellement, après tout. Et puis, avec Fairy Tail, j'ai toujours l'impression d'écrire la même chose. Ok, pour le dernier, c'était carrément différent, mais c'est du pareil au même, on retrouve toujours cette idée que tout passe par le sourire. Vous ne trouvez pas ?En tout cas, j'espère que la lecture vous aura plu ! _

_PS : J'aimerai savoir si vous êtes intéressés ou non par ce que j'écris, que je sache si le fait de publier plait ou non, parce que bon, j'hésite un peu, ces derniers temps... Je compte sur vous, je garderai tout pour moi ou choisierai un autre endroit. _

_RePS : Bymeha, merci beaucoup, je suis toujours aussi contente de te voir ! ;D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Aujourd'hui, je vais publier deux drabbles. Sur des pages différentes, pour vous laisser le temps de réfléchir. Indirectement, ils vont ensembles, et s'accordent à merveille. Celui ci, je l'ai écrit après que l'on ait confondu pour commencer Hibiki avec celui-ci. En discutant, je me suis rendue compte que bien que n'appréciant pas le caractère de ce personnage, il y avait des choses à dire. Alors voilà, bonne lecture, et merci à vous !_

_Et merci à Bymeha, EternalSnow1992, -chan, et !_

* * *

_**Force**_

Il y avait bien des notions, en ce bas monde, dont il ne parvenait pas à saisir l'utilité. La notion de famille, par exemple. L'amour… Toutes ces niaiseries n'avaient aucune utilité pour lui. Il avait la force. Le pouvoir d'imposer sa volonté par les poings, de faire taire les irrespectueux, et voler les limites du commun des mortels. Il n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'amour, à quoi cela lui aurait-il servi. Ca n'aurait fait que le ralentir ! Il était un tigre, un grand Mage reconnu de tous, et craint. Oui, Sting Euclif était fort, mais cela suffirait-il toujours ?

* * *

_Et voilà, Sting, que j'aimerai souvent claquer, avec son air arrogant. Au _  
_passage, note inutile, mais je n'aime pas le StingLu, je ne comprend pas qu'on _  
_puisse caser ces deux personnages ensembles... Mais bon, ce sont les goûts et _  
_les différences, et j'ai déjà lu des fictions sur eux. Mais c'est pas mon dada. _  
_Bref, je raconte ma vie, il y a un deuxième Drabble ;D_


	8. Chapter 8

_Et donc, la forme de celui-ci est très différente. Je voulais vraiment tenter le __coup, ça me paraissait intéressant. Et puis, la relation forte entre ces deux __personnages me touche beaucoup, je voulais le faire. Bonne Lecture ;D_

* * *

_**Dialogue**_

-Dis-moi petite étoile, n'as-tu jamais rêvé ?

- Si, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute. J'ai rêvé du ciel et ses mystères, du Soleil et de ses jeux avec la Lune. J'ai rêvé que j'étais une grande Mage, Constellationiste, et que mes Esprits m'aimaient et me respectaient.

-C'est une bonne chose en effet. Mais sais-tu ce qui pourrait faire de toi une grande Mage ?

-La force ?

-Non mon Etoile.

-La Magie ?

-Oui, bien sûr. Mais à ton avis, d'où vient-elle ?

-Bah du corps ! De la tête !

-Non ma Chérie. L'amour…

_« Merci Maman »_

* * *

_J'espère que vous aurez trouvé de qui il sagit. J'ai relu des scans pour  
l'écrire, j'en avais besoin, j'avais oublié quelques détails important. Et au  
final, je suisasez contente du résultat, et d'être restée dans la limite des 100  
mots. Et même un peu verte. Mais bon, c'comme ça hein ! :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Les vacances et les discussions intelligentes sont de vrais sources d'inspirations, vraiment ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé écrire sur ce personnage,  
étrangement, mais ça m'est venu, comme ça, en cherchant une nouvelle idée amusante. Et voilà, je l'ai écrit cet après-midi, en pensant le publier demain, mais finalement, le voici ce soir, parce que je ne résiste pas à la tenteation. Je sais, je suis faible. Mais c'est devenu mon pêché mignon, pas ma faute quand même ! A vos souhait !_

_Encore merci les filles, tout spécialement Bymeha, grâce à qui je peux afficher le label SPPS !_

* * *

_**Parfum**_

Le doux parfum d'une fleur sauvage. Son arôme acidulé, symbole de sa félinité sans commune mesure. Indomptable, tel était sa fragrance. Il était comme elle. Un fier étalon caracolant follement à travers la prairie, faisant fi du regard des autres. Il était le guerrier conquérant dominant chaque bataille qu'il menait, dédiant chaque victoire à sa belle dame, tout aussi guerrière que lui. Il était le bourré des cœurs sans état d'âme voué corps et âme à sa belle, se flattant des regards et des mots doux, mais fou de fée. Dieu que la nature l'avait bien doté ! _Meeeeen !_

* * *

_Haha, Meeeeeen ! Pauvre Erza quand même, je ne suis pas une fan de cette grande  
fan, bien que j'adore réellement le GerZa, mais se faire poursuivre par un type  
comme Ichiya... Yerk ! En tant que femme, je la soutiens totalement ! J'espère  
que niveau humour, c'est bien passé, je n'ai aps fait ça depuis un certains  
temps, alors j'ai un peu peur d'avoir perdu la main..._


	10. Chapter 10

Helleuh tout le monde ! Si vous saviez comme j'ai eu du mal à trouver une idée pour cet OS ! Ma fiction m'a pris beaucoup de temps, et le pire dans l'histoire, c'est que je n'ai même pas fini le chapitre. Mais bon, je suis très contente de vous présenter le petit dernier, il m'aurait presque fait verser une larme, par l'émotion qu'il veut faire passer. J'espère que vous le ressentirai également !

Merci beaucoup_** Loupiote,**_mais non, le Drabble que tu pensais être sur Lisanna, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Disons que ce sont deux personnages beaucoup beaucoup plus vieux ! Mais merci encore :)

_Merci également à Bymeha, comme toujours, et aux autres !_

* * *

_**Mère**_

Je suis désolée, pardonne moi de ne pas avoir été une assez bonne mère. J'aurais du tenir mon rôle jusqu'au bout, ne pas t'abandonner et te donner la protection et la chaleur dont tu avais besoin. Mais non. Au lieu de ça, je t'ai délaissée, j'ai offert ta garde à d'autres, à des inconnus, et t'ai laissée mourir seule, loin de moi. Loin de ta mère et de son amour maternel. J'aurais tout donné pour que tu vives, même ma vie. Mais on ne m'en a pas laissé l'occasion. Pourtant, je t'aimais Ultear, de ton mon cœur et de toute mon âme.

* * *

_C'est passé, c'est passé ? Je l'espère sincérement, franchement, parce que je le trouve assez touchant cet OS... Vous me direz :)_

_PS : Qui connait la NaNoWriteMo ?_


	11. Chapter 11

_Bonsoir ! Aujourd'hui, je publies en coup de vent, pas trop le temps de faire un  
long dicours, excusez moi pour ça, je me rattraperai. Je tiens en revanche à  
tous de même remercier les reviewers, merci beaucoup !_

* * *

_**Art**_

La sueur d'un combat acharné. La rage de vaincre son ennemi coûte que coûte. La haine dans le regard de son assaillant… Toutes ces choses le répugné. Il était le Mage poète amateur de beaux mots. Nulle place pour la vulgarité de tels actes, ni même une simple pensée. La Magie n'était pas violence, pour lui, elle était aisance et subtilité. Tout était dans l'impression qu'elle laissait dans l'esprit des gens. Les étoiles qu'il faisait naître dans les yeux des femmes. Le sourire sur le visage des enfants. La crainte dans les yeux de ses ennemis. Et un nom, Rufus Lohr.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ! Et encore merci ! Je répondrais vite, promis, aux _  
_avis :)_


	12. Chapter 12

Bonsoir ! Cette fois, encore un Drabble de forme différente. Je le trouve un peu moins réeussi que les précédents, mais il est assez représentatif du personnage "avant". J'espère d'ailleurs que vous trouverez, normalement vous n'aurez aucun mal :) Bonne lecture, et merci encore !

_Encore merci !_

* * *

_**Guilde**_

-Dis-moi petite, que souhaites-tu devenir ?

-Forte.

-Oh, et par quel moyen ?

-En restant seule, en ne me fiant à personne d'autres qu'à moi-même. En avançant, coûte que coûte. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

-Et qu'elle est la raison d'une telle volonté ?

-Pour eux, ceux que j'ai laissé derrière moi, pour grand père Rob…

-Et tu penses que toutes ces personnes voudraient te voir seule maintenant ?

-Oui. Parce que je n'ai pas pu les aider. Je ne mérite rien d'autre que la mort.

-Alors laisse-moi t'emmener dans un endroit où tu ne seras jamais seule. Une Guilde.

* * *

_Alors, qu'en pensez vous, réussi, non réussi ? Je vous l'ai dit, je ne suis pas _  
_trop fan, donc bon. Mais je me fie à vous quand même, vous êtes de bons _  
_conseils. Alors voilà, je commence à peiner pour trouver de nouveaux _  
_personnages, un petit coup de pouce ne serait pas de refus, libre à vous de _  
_faire des propositions, mais restez quand même polis, merci d'avance !_


	13. Chapter 13

Youhou, revoilà la blonde ! Cette fois, l'idée du personnage n'est pas de moi, elle est de Bymeha, elle m'a gentiment soufflée le nom de ce personnage, et je me devais de le faire, c'était justre trop beau ! Pas le Drabble, l'idée. Belle... Oh et puis zut, vous avez compris hein ! Bref, ce Drabble n'est pas mignon. Du tout. C'est tout l'inverse, on va dire. Et donc le voilà, j'espère que vous aimerez !

_Thanks les girls !_

* * *

_**Haine**_

La haine. C'était son leitmotiv. Elle vivait pour elle, mangeait pour elle, dormait pour elle. Pleurait pour elle, aussi, la nuit. Elle avait beau vouloir renvoyer cette image de femme forte, dans le fond, elle était humaine, elle aussi souffrait. Cette douleur sourde qui la dévorait chaque jour un peu plus, qui la rongeait à petit feu, elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait s'en débarrasser. Savoir qu'il vivait toujours, en toute impunité, cela la répugnait. Pas après lui avoir arraché son frère. Il n'en était pas question. Elle aurait raison de lui Jellal, et de tout ceux pour qui il comptait.

* * *

Alors ? :)

PS : Je me relance dans les OS, ça m'avait manquée !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonsoir/jour ! WEEK-END ! Quoi de mieux pour avoirla pèche me direz-vous ?! Rien d'autres. Et je vous présente ainsi deux nouveaux Drables, voici le premier, qui est assez spécial, d'ailleurs. J'espère que vous trouverez de qui il s'agit, il met en scène deux personnages assez ambigus.

_**Thank's a lot, people !**_

* * *

_**Cris**_

Sa douleur me touchait. Mon cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler en entendant sa plainte sourde. Son hurlement faisait écho à un souvenir enfoui, une douleur que j'avais réussi à oublier avec le temps. Il me touchait, comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant. C'était un sentiment de vide que je ressentais en observant cet enfant hurler, s'exprimer de la seule manière qu'il connaissait. Et j'avais peur. Peur de ce qu'il pouvait me dire, qu'il me plonge dans cet océan de tourmente qui semblait l'avoir emporté. C'était un appel à l'aide, beau, puissant, poignant. Mais surtout horriblement triste. Incompatible avec Zeref.

* * *

_Alors, qui est-ce ?_

_**Now, the next !**_


	15. Chapter 15

Oui, c'était triste, je sais. Mais c'est pas mieux maintenaaaaaant ! Enfin, vous verrez ;)

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Pour Elle**_

Il les admirait. Pour les valeurs qu'ils défendaient, pour leur joie de vivre, pour tout ce qu'ils dégageaient. Non, plus que de les admirer. Il les enviait. Il aurait voulu pouvoir offrir à son amie une telle vie, remplie de rire et de bonne humeur, de sourire chaleur et de lendemain souriant. Pourtant, il n'avait pu lui procurer que crainte et peur, dans un monde bien trop absurde pour elle. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir offrir à Frosch un monde où lui sourire ne serait en aucun cas passé pour de la faiblesse. Mais il était Rogue le taciturne, condamné.

* * *

_Yeup, à vous les louloups !_


	16. Chapter 16

Bouh ! Allez, tremblez un peu, que j'ai l'air cédible au moins ! Non ? Bon bah tant pis, je ne suis pas douée pour les monolgues de toute manière. En tout cas, me voici encore une fois le soir avec un nouveau Drabble, posté à la va-vite, parce que j'ai besoin de sommeil, l'air de rien. Par contre, je tiens à le dire, je suis très influençable, si j'écris aujourd'hui sur ce peronnage, on peut dire que c'est grâce à **IrisJR**, et son magnifique OS. Et puis, il m'a tellement rappelé un de mes OS, que je devais écrire sur ce personnage, pas le choix quoi ! Alors voilà.

Sinon, je vous répondrais plus tard, promis !

**_Bah merci hein, pour changer !_**

* * *

_**Adieu**_

_« S'il te plaît, ne pars pas ! »_

Elle avait entendu cette supplique. Aujourd'hui encore, sa voix mélodieuse résonnait en elle, tel un appel à l'aide, sourd et douloureux. Et elle aurait voulu pouvoir serrer sa main qui pressait la sienne, lui adresser autre chose qu'un sourire, lui affirmer qu'elle ne partirait pas. Mais elle n'avait pu le faire. Elle était partie sans rien, sans un au revoir, avec tous ses remords, et toutes ses peurs. A son réveil, deux paires d'yeux bleus la veillaient attentivement. Avec au fond d'eux un éclat d'un autre monde, une note anonyme. Un Adieu.

* * *

_Mouarf, j'ai été un peu inspiré par mon OS A la Vie, pour celle qui connaisse, j'ai voulu faire un peu l'inverse ici. _

_Bref, qu'en pensez-vous ?_


	17. Chapter 17

Bouarf ! Oui oui, ce long week-end aua eu raison de mes nerfs... J'en ai profité franchement, j'ai pu avancer deux trois textes, et j'espère enfin pouvoir publier l'OS sur lequel je planche bientôt. On verra. Pour l'instant, ce Drabble m'est inspiré par les nombreuses ASMV que je regarde. Good luck !_****_

**Merci !**

* * *

_**Partir**_

Peut-être qu'un jour je partirai. Peut-être qu'un jour, je les laisserai quitter mon cœur, comme ils ont quitté ma vie. Pourtant je ne peux m'y résoudre. Ils sont toujours là, trop présents et trop poignants pour simplement les effacer. Ils sont notre douleur à tous, notre blessure commune, celle dont on ne parlera jamais, mais que l'on sait inchangée, malgré le temps qui passe. Elle reste là, bien cachée, et resurgit au moindre faux pas, nous assenant toute sa triste réalité. Je ne sais même plus si je pourrais un jour redevenir Laki, la Mage toujours souriante et persévérante d'avant.

* * *

_Voilà ! Si vous trouvez que ce Drabble ne correspond pas à Laki, c'est en _  
_quelque sorte normal. Il traduit le malaise qui a pris tous les Mages de la _  
_Guilde à l'annonce de la disparition de la Team Tenrou. Alors voilà. _

_J'espère que vous l'avez tout de même apprécié !_


	18. Chapter 18

Bonsoir !

Aujourd'hui, me voivi avec un Drabble assez spécial, il faut le dire, car il n'en est pas vraiment un. Il est plus long que tout ceux que j'ai posté jusqu'à présent, mais n'a pas la taille d'un véritable OS non plus. En fait, tout chez lui est spécial. Le point de vue (les), ce qu'il raconte, et sa taille. Je ne sais pas si vous apprécierez, mais pour ma part, je voulais l'écrire, et vous le faire partager. Parce qu'on parle de Fairy Tail, toute les idées sont bonnes à prendre après tout, Mashima nous fait tellement de cachoteries, ces derniers temps. Alors voilà, je vous confie la lecture de ce drabble, qui, je l'espère, vous fera réfléchir, et vous donnera des idées.

**_Merci les filles, comme d'habitude hein !_ **

* * *

**_Dix mille_**

Magnifiques. Tout simplement. Ils ne pouvaient empêcher leurs yeux de briller, ni même de rêver, à cette vue. Elle les faisait retomber en enfance, au moment des contes et des légendes, qui rythmaient la vie de chaque enfant, dans ces contrées qui en étaient remplies. Rien ne pouvait égaler un tel spectacle. Pas même la plus belle des Magie, ni même le plus talentueux des artistes. Cela n'avait rien de comparable.

Des dragons. Des créatures que tous rêvaient un jour de rencontrer. Pourtant, chaque être humain les craignait. C'était un sentiment intrinsèque, profond, enfoui au plus profond de leur être. Un passé que les esprits avaient oubliés, mais dont les corps se souvenaient. C'était un réflexe, bien mystérieux, mais terriblement présent, envers des créatures qui avaient depuis bien longtemps quitté le domaine de la réalité, pour bien des personnes.

Mais la réalité, pourtant, aujourd'hui, ils se la prenaient en pleine face, dans toute son incroyable splendeur. Les reflets multicolores des écailles, miroitantes et chatoyantes dans la lumière de l'astre matinale, l'ombre créé par les immenses ailes des reptiles, la prestance du vol… Oui, la réalité prenait un nouveau jour, sous leurs yeux, et plus le temps passait, plus la peur s'insinuait en eux. Bien que les bêtes soient magnifiques, majestueuses, irréalistes, l'ombre, elle, devenait trop imposante. Le soleil en avait été bien vite occulté. Trop vite.

Ils n'auraient su compter. Donner un nombre exact était impossible, ils étaient si nombreux. Une horde de dragon les survolait actuellement, et eux se sentaient minuscules. Ridicules. Qu'étaient-ils, après tout, comparé à ces créatures de rêve ? Un seul de ces êtres aurait pu les déchiqueter, tous, sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. Ils étaient faibles, et encore une fois, la réalité les frappa. Qu'étaient-ils, dans le fond ? Un amas de chair et d'os, que ces dragons pouvaient tordre, dévorer, avec une aisance qu'ils savaient désarçonnante. Rien de plus.

Oui, ils avaient peur. Chacun tremblait, et dans un geste désespéré, s'évertuait à se cacher, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, tout en gardant un œil admiratif, bien que teinté d'appréhension vers le ciel. L'admiration était un sentiment bien étrange, ils le savaient. Un mélange de peur et de respect, qui rien ne pouvait dissocier, car trop semblable. Et cette crainte les renvoyait à un avenir plus qu'incertain, dont les terribles conséquences pourraient bien leur coûter leur propre vie.

Et la crainte qu'inspiraient ces crocs immenses, elle, était bien palpable. Vu du ciel, ils n'étaient rien. Rien de plus que des insectes, des fourmis, qu'un simple rugissement suffisait à disperser. Ils aimaient ça, eux, les grands maîtres des airs, du haut de leurs cieux majestueux, du haut de leur ciel qui les autoproclamait roi. Personne ne pouvait rien contre eux, ils étaient les souverains du ciel et de la terre. La vie de ces « humains », elle leur appartenait de droit. Et ce droit, ils allaient en faire preuve, après tant de temps passé loin de toute forme de vie.

Il avait fallu laisser le temps à l'espèce de proliférer, après tout, pour mieux pouvoir en profiter. Le temps également d'oublier. Ils n'avaient pas oublié la terrible preuve de faiblesse dont avaient fait preuve certains des leurs, en apprenant leur Magie aux humains. Ils avaient consciencieusement appris, et c'étaient défendus. Ils n'y avaient pas cru. Pourtant, cela avait été comme introduire le loup dans la bergerie. Et trop des leurs étaient tombés. Alors, les hommes s'était à nouveau cru maître des terres basses. Honteux !

Ils étaient maintenant là pour récupérer leur bien, et rétablir leur souveraineté. Mort aux Dragon Slayers, mort aux mages, mort aux humains. La promesse de mort que leur simple présence attestait, et la crainte des humains qu'ils croisaient, cela ne fi que croître leur excitation. Et ils grondèrent à l'unisson, enivrés par leur soif de vengeance.

_Le Festival du Roi Dragon allait bientôt commencer. _

* * *

_Alors, des réfexions particulières ?_


	19. Chapter 19

Bouhaaaaaaa ! Ouais ouais, encore une fois je pète un câble, va falloir vous habituer !

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié distes donc ! Ca fait bizarre. Ou pas. Bref. Hum. Bon, tout ça pour dire qe cette fois, Drabble totalement différent du précédent. Tant par la taille que par le contenu. Vou verrez. Et pour ceux dont j'en avais parlé, j'ai enfin réussi à finir l'OS, il est présent dans le **Recueil d'OS**, sous le doux nom d'_Océan de larmes_. Nom qui veut tout dire... Eh bah non ! Encore une fois, vous verrez. Mouha, je l'aime ce mot !

_**En tout cas, je persiste et signe, merci à vous !**_

* * *

_**Cette folle nuit**_

-Tout ça pour dire, que dans le fond, je t'apprécie beaucoup tu sais, c'est fou ce que tu me rappelles une fille que j'ai connu il y a quelques années déjà…

-Retourne chez toi…

-Elle était blonde, un joli blond vois-tu, comme les blés.

-Quelle ironie…

-Avec des yeux à tomber par terre, tous le monde se damnaient pour eux, certains disaient même qu'ils voyaient le monde à travers de la plus belle des façons.

-Loki…

-Nous avons passé une charmante soirée, tout deux, d'ailleurs ! Chose que nous n'avons jamais fait tout deux…

-Ils s'aimeeeeeeent !

-TAISEZ-VOUS !

-Qu'il était bon de l'entendre soupirer…

* * *

_Allez, un peu de légèreté dans ce monde de brut ! _

_J'aurais petu-être du pousser la descrption, qui sait ? ;)_

_A vous les p'tits loups !_


	20. Chapter 20

Bonsoir !

Je me rends compte que je n'avais pas publié depuis un certains temps, alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps de conclure ce drabble, que j'avais commencé il y a déjà un bon moment. J'aime bien ce personnage, il est amusant à sa façon. Alors j'espère que vous aimerez !

Pour ce qui est des commentaires, je répondrais demain sans fautes, excusez-moi de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tot d'ailleurs ! Sorry les amis

_**Et merci à tous le monde hein, Loupiote, Bymeha, Iris, Sphere Bleue, et tous les autres !**_

* * *

_**Ce qu'ils étaient**_

Il aimait la Magie. Profondément. Il avait toujours admiré ces Mages, forts, fiers et majestueux. Ils étaient charismatiques et n'avaient pas besoin d'artifices, ils étaient eux même, quoi qu'il arrive, et ne se cachaient pas. Ils vivaient au jour le jour, et ne craignaient jamais les lendemains difficiles. Ils étaient son vent d'espoir, ceux sur qui il remettait la peur d'un pays, la peur d'un peuple, et surtout, la peur d'un roi. Il leur serait à tous redevable, jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Il le jurait, sur son Royaume, et sur son Titre. Lui, Toma E. Fiore le promettait. Aucun Dragon ne saurait le faire revenir en arrière.

Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il avait peur, et pire encore, il doutait. Il voyait bien les ravages qu'occasionnaient les Créatures d'un autre temps. Il voyait également les efforts désespérés des Mages, leurs cris et leurs volontés. Et il avait honte. Lui était impuissant, trop petit, trop faible, trop insignifiant. Il avait honte, lui, Roi, de devoir confier le poids de la survie de son Royaume sur d'autres épaules que les siennes. Pourtant, il savait, aussi longtemps que ces Mages respireraient, ils feraient tout leur possible pour terrasser les Grands Maîtres de l'Air. Ils étaient forts, courageux. Ils étaient la fierté d'un Roi. La fierté d'un Royaume. Ils étaient les Guildes et Mages de Fiore. Et il mettait tout ses espoirs en eux.

* * *

_Un avis ?_


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir !

Alors, aujourd'hui, on peut dire que c'est du réchauffé ce que je vous sers, parce qu'il s'agit d'un personnage sur lequel j'ai déjà écrit dans ce recueil, mais pas de la même manière. Alors voici ce drabble, écrit dans un élan de je-ne-sais-quoi, mais qui me plaît malgré tout, étrangement. Alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez, et bonne lecture !

**_Merci merci !_**

* * *

**_Aide-moi..._**

Laisse moi vivre, laisse moi respirer, laisse moi danser ! Par pitié, sois miséricordieux envers moi, permets moi de vivre, encore un peu, à leur côté, profiter de leur joie, de leurs espoirs, de leurs vies, si belles et si merveilleuses, remplies de rêves et d'aventures toute plus fabuleuses les unes que les autres. Permets-moi de donner un but à mon existence, de ne pas partir sur une note négative, comprendre enfin pourquoi j'ai pu voir un jour ce monde si beau et si terrible à la fois. Aide moi, comme ils ont pu m'aider, offre moi une seconde chance, celle que je n'ai jamais eu jusque là, et que j'ai abandonné pour eux, pour les aider, pour les laisser vivre. Laisse moi hurler ma joie au monde entier, laisse moi danser avec les fées, laisse moi exister. Donne moi la chance de comprendre à quel point vivre peut être beau, et épanouissant. Laisse moi voir ce monde que tu observes chaque jour avec ton détachement naturelle, et pourtant pleinement consciente de cette vie qui t'est offerte. Aide-moi…

* * *

_Qui est-ce donc ?_


	22. Chapter 22

Bonsoir !

Eh bien vous savez quoi ? La vu du dernier scan, soit le 317, m'a donnée une inspiration folle, et depuis hier, parce que bon, j'avais du mal quand même hier soir, alors j'ai terminé aujourd'hui ! Elle est pas belle ma vie ? Ouais je sais. Bref, j'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai adoré l'écrire, en tout cas.

**_MERCI ! _**

* * *

_**Gouttes**_

Une première goutte tomba au sol. A bien des égards, elle aurait pu la comparer à une larme, belle et pure, glissant d'une joue où un sourire tendre et ému se serait épanoui. Une larme simple, de l'eau salée. Comme ces grandes étendues qu'elle aimait tant, scintillantes d'un bleu pur, reflet du ciel infini. De l'eau. Elle aimait l'eau.

Mais cette goutte là n'avait rien à voir avec de l'eau. Elle était vicieuse, rouge comme le feu ardent qui brûlait tout sur son passage. Rouge comme le feu qui incendiait son cœur, à chaque regard échangé. Rouge. Comme la douleur. Et comme le flot qui se déversait alors sur le sol, inondant la terre, rompant tous ses espoirs. Car elle ne voyait plus la flamme dans les yeux de celui qu'elle aimait plus que l'eau elle-même. Elle aimait Grey.

Et Grey était en train de mourir, sous ses yeux, laissant son sang, et avec lui sa vie, lui échapper. Par sa faute, et celle de cette folie qui avait pris place autour d'eux, ne leur laissant aucun répit, ne lui laissant même pas le temps de lui dire ces quelques mots qui, elle en était certaine, il était sur le point de lui souffler. La faute à ces créatures millénaires qui ne souhaitaient que leur mort à tous, pour une raison qui lui restait obscure. Elle détestait les Dragons.

Alors, durant cette fraction de seconde qui avait suivi la dernière attaque, cette fraction de seconde passait à observer cette goutte, et toutes les autres qui suivaient, elle se prit à rêver. Un îlot paradisiaque, où ils auraient pu vivre, seuls, isolés du monde lui-même, heureux. Mais non, la réalité revint bien vite à sa mémoire, et le choc du corps percutant le sol lui parut assourdissant. Elle détestait la vie.

_« GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAY ! »_

* * *

_Oui, cette scène m'a quand même pas mal secouée, dans le bon sens d'ailleurs, il manquait cette émotion dans le manga, justement. _

_Vous avez aimé ? _


	23. Chapter 23

_Ceci n'est pas un Drabble, mais pas non plus One-Shot. Alors le voici ici. Les réponses viendront, promis. _

_Pas envie de parler, et pas besoin, alors voilà, bonne lecture, et merci !_

* * *

**Bonne Route**

Vous m'avez toujours sauvé. Bien plus que ces deux fois là, vous m'êtes venues en aide tant de fois que je ne saurais les compter. Elles sont trop nombreuses, trop importantes pour pouvoir être simplement comptabilisées. Elles sont miraculeuses et inattendues tant elles ont su me relever, chaque fois toujours plus fort, jusqu'à oublier la douleur et venir à bout de l'obstacle qui se dressait entre nous et la vie. Parce que ce n'est pas simplement ma vie qui était en jeu. C'était la votre, aux travers de la mienne. C'est bien pour cette raison que je chérie autant la vie que vous m'avez offerte. Je ne vis plus uniquement pour moi, mais bien pour vous deux. Le lien qui nous unit est plus fort encore que les liens du sang. C'est un lien de vie, un lien unique en son genre, tellement puissant et lumineux qu'il m'est presque douloureux de vouloir le toucher. J'aurais peur de le rompre, de me brûler avec lui. Il symbolise vos vies, après tout. C'est votre tristesse et votre détresse que je ressens avec lui, et que j'aimerai le plus au monde soigner. Parce que vous ne méritiez pas de finir de cette façon. C'est de la rancune aussi, en lui, que je perçois parfois. Parce que la vie ne vous a pas épargné, bien au contraire. Elle n'a fait qu'être toujours plus dur envers vous, se contentant de distiller toujours plus de douleur, même lorsque la situation aurait pu devenir souriante et joyeuse. Il a toujours fallu que la haine se mette en travers de notre chemin. Et la mort... Plus forte que tout, elle était l'obstacle qui détruisait nos vies plus sûrement qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu les combler. Elle a d'abord feint d'emporter une enfant, si jeune que l'injustice de sa mort se reflétait dans les larmes de sa mère, éclat d'étoile infini qui n'aurait jamais du échouer sur Terre. Jamais. Puis elle s'est manifestée chez une mère qui ne pleurait plus que des larmes de sang, vengeresse, prenant sa vie pour celle de l'enfant qu'elle n'avais pu avoir. Enfin, elle attendait patiemment son heure, enserrant de ses griffes l'enfant, se préparant pour le moment qu'elle attendait depuis des années. Oui, la mort était le pire des obstacle qui nous avait toujours barré la route. Ce n'était pas Déliora, et encore moins Grimoire Heart, ni même les Dragons. C'était la mort, subtile et dévastatrice.

Vous m'avez toujours sauvé. La mère et la fille, unit par le même destin, et moi, au milieu de tout ça, incapable de ne rien faire, tout juste foutu de comprendre la trame de l'histoire. Les fils qui la tissent m'ont toujours glissés entre les doigts, et je n'ai jamais été capable de les rattraper, et de correctement les ajuster. En bref, je n'ai jamais rien compris à ma propre vie. Clairement.

Tu t'es moquée de moi, Ul, la première fois. Tu avais bien raison. J'étais naïf. Et je le suis encore. Toujours. C'est toi qui aurait dû vivre. Tu le méritais plus que moi. Après la vie de peine que tu as eu, j'aurais au moins pu sacrifier ma vie pour la tienne. Parce que j'en étais la raison, au fond. Tu ne me l'as dit qu'une fois, une seule et unique fois. Et pourtant ces mots ont été gravés en lettre de feu dans mon esprit. Je m'en veux tellement. Excuse-moi, pour toute la souffrance que je t'ai causé. Tu aurais mérité tellement mieux. Et maintenant je te vois, arpentant doucement ton propre chemin, courbée par le temps qui vient à te manquer. Pourrais-je jamais le rattraper ? Je l'aimerai tant. Mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas. Je ne peux que t'observer avancer paisiblement sur ce chemin cahoteux. On dirait presque que tu es en paix. Tu es devenue plus belle, plus lumineuse. Te regarder me donne les larmes aux yeux, et me serrent le cœur. C'est douloureux de voir tant de beauté. Alors excuse-moi si je ferme les yeux, les détourne, et regarde les rayons de lumière qui percent aux travers des nuages. On dirait de l'eau.

Rejoindras-tu l'océan ? Je me souviens encore de ton regard, piégé dans la glace. J'ai su que Ul... Que ta mère te parlais. C'était une évidence. L'océan la portait, et à son tour, elle te portait, comme la mère qu'elle était t'avait porté au tout début de ta vie. C'était comme un cycle sans fin, un recommencement éternelle. Mais ce jour là tu n'as pas trouvé la paix, trop rongée par les remords que tu étais. Alors aujourd'hui sous cette eau qui semble directement descendre des cieux, j'espère que tu as lavé ta colère et oublié ce douloureux passé qui est le tien. J'espère que tu avanceras, marchant d'un pas plus léger, ignorant l'irrégularité de la route qui se dresse devant toi.

« Merci pour cette minute. Merci. »


End file.
